


Klance Week 2018

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Keith (Voltron), Cardcaptor Lance, Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card AU, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Klance Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: A week full of klance ficsDay 1-Fake relationship (Dancer!Lance/Artist!Keith, College AU)Day 2-Date gone wrong(Cardcaptor!Lance, Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card AU)Day 3-Coming out(High school AU, Moden AU)Day 4-Free day(Dancer!Lance/Artist!Keith, College AU)Day 5-Memory loss(University AU)Day 6-WeddingDay 7-Post-series/Old men





	1. My annoyingly hot fake boyfriend roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake relationships were hard, harder when you have to share a room with them and you can fight like cats and dogs. They're even harder when you wish the relationship was real

Lance opened the fridge and went to grab a Greek Yogurt but stopped when he realized his mango cream-after-dance-practise yogurt was missing. And Lance knew exactly where it disappeared too.

“Keith! Keith, open the door you Texan K-Pop star reject!” Lance yelled as he pounded on the door to a certain annoyance’s room

“Texan K-Pop, that doesn’t make any sense.” Keith, Lance’s roommate opened his door to glare at Lance, the thing Lance was looking for right in his hand.

“And apparently you can’t read.” Lance ripped the still hanging cover from the yogurt and shoved it in Keith’s face, “what does this say? I know you speak 3 different languages but I would think you can read plain English! ‘Propriety of Lance. Keith, don’t touch!’ and it’s underlined three times. So explain to me why half of my after practise snack that _I_ bought with _my_ money is being eaten by **you**?”

“I was sick and we have no food in the dorm.” Keith answered not seeming bothered at Lance’s accusations.

“You’re not supposed to eat dairy when your sick asshole. Stop fucking stealing my food! Gimme that!” Lance ripped the spoon that Keith had been lifting to his mouth out of his hand. “Are you even fucking listening to me?”

Before Keith could answer, the door to their dorm opened and their RA, Shiro came in.

“Surprise inspection. Is everything ok? I heard yelling.”

“Oh yeah, just telling my darling boyfriend here to stop stealing my food.” Lance said, giving Keith a strained smile as he stole his half eaten yogurt back.

“But that’s what relationships are all about darling, sharing.” Keith said as Lance twisted away to keep his food away from the thieving student.

Lance wasn’t dating Keith. Oh no. When he applied for the dorm in the art’s dorm building, he wanted the extra space to practise his dancing. Keith wanted a separate space so he could have a painting room. They didn’t know how but they were both told they got the room and move in day was certainly interesting. They were told if they asked for new rooms, it wouldn’t be in the art’s dorms. Lance needed the soundproof walls so he could practise and Keith needed all the natural light and venting system to help get rid of the paint smell. And because the dorm, while having two rooms, was only meant for one person, Keith came up with the idea to say they were dating so they didn’t get kicked out. So while the extra room had to be turned into another bedroom, they made it work. Mostly.

They had been able to keep up appearances to their RA and any other student who asked and ok, while Lance would get annoyed at Keith a lot of the times, he’d admit he liked him. The annoying asshole was hot and didn’t get bothered with Lance for staying up late to practise his routines and he’d buy things for Lance usually as an apology when they got on each other’s nerves. It just happened one day. Keith was helping Lance tie bags of ice to his aching body and Keith just being kind and gentle with Lance’s pains, it was like a switch. Though most of the times the way Keith acted, Lance questioned his sanity a lot of the time.

“So who’s bedroom tonight?” Shiro asked as he checked the dorm’s living room for anything that wasn’t allowed.

“Huh?”

“You guys said you switch bedrooms every night because you wanted your own rooms to focus on.” Shiro said, bringing up the excuse they gave when asked about why they were dating but had separate bedrooms.

“Mine! We’re sleeping in mine.” Lance said, knowing that they’d have to share a bedroom in case Shiro came to check up on them and Keith hated Lance’s room, with his water noise machine, numerous quilts and blankets and how long his nightly routine would take leaving a disgruntled Keith waiting on the floor for Lance to finally finish. Yes the sleeping in the same room was excessive but Lance wasn’t taking any chances.

“Yay.” Keith drawled. The asshole deserved it for stealing his food constantly.

“Everything looks good. Lance, you said your therapy cat will be here at the end of the month?” Shiro asked after poking around

“Yes!” this was something Keith had suggested when Lance had been practising for hours on end with no break because he felt stressed to make his parents proud with a career that would be hard. One of the other reasons he fell for Keith. “I sent the paperwork over the housing committee already.”

“Alright, I’ll let you know when it gets approved. Sorry for barging. Bye.” With a wave, Shiro left which allowed the two to glare at each other

“Fucking your room?” Keith complained

“Stop eating my fucking my food then! I need to work on a paper so leave me alone.” Lance demanded picking his dance bag up and stomping into his room, making sure to slam the door. He heard Keith’s door slam moments later. It was moments like these that made Lance wonder why the hell he had a crush on that Texan K-pop star reject. Even if he was pretty hot.

* * *

 

Lance was exiting the dance studio for his yoga class when he heard his name being called. He flinched at the accented voice and turned to face Lotor, his ex in both relationship and dance partner. He’d been half the reason Lance applied to the college but once he got here Lotor dumped him the first day of classes.

“How’s that boyfriend of yours? I haven’t seen him around. Finally get tired of you?”

“Just never wants to see your face. Also, news flash, he has classes the same time as mine.” Lance was really beginning to think he had bad taste in guys, especially since Lotor had been nothing but an annoyance since they broke up. Granted another reason he was an ass was because he didn’t believe that Lance and Keith were dating and was waiting for the chance that he could finally get them kicked out of the art dorm he had his eye on since he entered the school, but Lance was not going to give in that easily. “Do you have anything important to say or can I go?”

“I just wanted to invite you and your boyfriend to a mixer the art department’s having tomorrow. I expect we’ll see you there?”

The mixers that the art department had were ways that soon to be graduating students or even younger could secure jobs with visiting guests and alums. You had to bring a plus one unfortunately and they always seemed to fall when Keith had large art projects due and Keith would decide to use a medium that would take forever to dry and set. Lance knew that Keith had nothing due anytime soon so he had to make sure he begged him quick before he got any ideas.

“We’ll be there but I heard your last date didn’t go so well, so maybe we won’t see you there.” Lance said, relishing in the glare he got from Lotor, “now I have better things to do then tease you about your lack of good dates after you dumped me so I’m gonna go cuddle my boyfriend, bye!”

Though cuddling would mostly be bribing Keith into saying yes to going to the mixer, but Lotor didn’t need to know that.

He bought a red velvet cupcake parfait from the school’s coffee house and went into the building that housed most of the art classes. It took a while to find the room he was looking for but he eventually found Keith in one of the art spaces, his mouth covered with a red bandana as he used spray paint. Lance wondered if it would be another one of those space paintings or one of his own design. His sunset one was hanging up in their living room. Lance knocked on the window cut-out of the door to get Keith’s attention, waving when the purple eyes turned to him.

Keith opened the door, looking at Lance with suspicion. “What are you doing here?”

“Just doing my boyfriend duties. I brought red velvet cupcake parfaits.”

Keith didn’t look like he trusted Lance one bit. “Not hungry.”

“So that’s a no to the three underraised cupcakes separated by cream cheese frosting and dark chocolate drizzle and the extra dark chocolate drizzle I paid for?” Lance asked, advertising the food that he knew was Keith’s favourite.

Keith still looked like he didn’t trust him but opened the door wider. “I guess you can come in.”

Lance did just that, dropping his bag next to where Keith’s sat and opened the plastic container and used the fork he had to get a big scope before lifting in front of Keith’s still hidden mouth. “Ahh.”

Keith pulled his bandana off of his face and let Lance feed him the forkful, eyes still looking at Lance with suspicion.

“Good?” Lance asked. Keith nodded. “Great because I need something.”

“There it is. I knew there was something you wanted.”

“Shut it and listen mullet. The art department is having a mixer tonight and while some of us already have jobs waiting for us because of their moms and godfathers,” Lance said, mentioning Keith’s job with a well-known artist circle that was waiting for him after graduation, “others don’t have that luxury. Besides, Lotor’s being an ass so I need to go there and get some interest drawn to me so he can leave me alone.”

“I hate mixers.” Keith said, trying to reach for the cupcake parfait but Lance pulled it away from him

“I don’t care. I haven’t said a word about the others I’ve missed because you had projects to do. Keith, I need to go to this one.”

Keith sighed. “Alright. When is it?”

“Tomorrow night, they’re always at 7 and there’s a full buffet so we don’t have to go to dinner.”

“Fine, 7. Now give me this and go away. And the extra sauce.” Lance happily handed over Keith’s bribe and grabbed his things, thinking nothing was going to stop him from getting to the mixer.

* * *

 

Except a cold. A cold could do that. Lance knew all his extra hours practising would come to haunt him, he didn’t think however it would happen so quickly. Lance burst into a fit of coughs, moaning pathetically. His head hurt and his throat was sore. Forget about missing dance classes, he was missing the mixer because of this. It wasn’t even the showing Lotor up part that he was upset he’d miss, it was the missing the job opportunities that upset him. The door to his room opened and Keith came in with a bowl of Chinese style corn soup. With the prospect of getting food at the mixer they hadn’t gone shopping so they had to order out for the night.

“Can you sit up?” Keith asked

“Can I die?” Lance moaned. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“It’s a cold Lance. It’s what you get for staying out late to practise.” Keith said as he put the bowl of soup onto Lance’s desk, which also acted as his bedside table. “Besides, I’m glad we’re not going. Those things are so boring.”

Glaring at the guy standing by his bed, Lance pushed himself up and glared at him. “Newsflash mullet, it’s only boring to you because you don’t have a reason for being there. The mixers are for students to talk to alums and guests to try and get connections for jobs after graduation. Getting a job in dance is extremely hard and competitive and seeing how my parents are shovelling out money for me to come here, I need to have a job secured. But of course, you don’t have that problem.”

“Excuse me?”

“Everyone knows that you have a job in the Mamora artist circle because both your mom and godfather are in the group. You admitted it yourself when you got mad at me for inviting Hunk over so I could ask him to go with me to one of the mixers. Not everyone has your connections Keith. You’d think you could be a little more understanding but look who I’m talking to. I’m not hungry, just go away.” Lance said, pulling his comforter over his head to ignore Keith

Keith glared down at the lump under the comforter and let out an annoyed huff. “I don’t get why you always seem so worried about getting a job. It’s not like I was handed mine, I had to turn in a portfolio like all the others. It’s only because I defended my art to Kolivan I got accepted. Your one of the best dancers I’ve ever seen. You’d have no problem getting a job at any dance company. I don’t get where you have this idea where you can’t because I’ve seen you and I think anyone would be an idiot to not want you. But what does a Texan K-pop star reject know?”

Keith left the room, leaving Lance feeling guilty for what he said and embarrassed that Keith obviously thought so high of him when he couldn’t see it himself. It hurt knowing that he upset Keith and Lance was sure if their relationship was real it’d hurt more. But it wasn’t like Keith would ever be interested in him.


	2. Could of gone swimmingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance just wanted his first date with Keith to go well, but no, of course a Card had to come interupt them and ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a spolier fest for episode 9 of Cadrcaptor Sakura: Clear Card. If you don't want anything to be spoiled, turn back now, if not, then please enjoy

Lance ran out the door hoping to meet Keith at the bus station when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see Blue, the Sun Guardian of the Sakura Cards leaning out his window with a familiar broach in her mouth. He almost forgot the Dream Staff. It wasn’t his fault. The first Lion Gun was in the dormant form of a necklace. Then the Water Bow was a dangling cuff earing. Both were things he could wear, though he’d admit the Water Bow in its dormant form was a little annoying because it meant having to find a pair of earrings that went with it for the free side that wouldn’t get him in a ton of trouble at school. The Dream Staff broach however, unless he remembered to pin it to whatever he was wearing or taking, he was always running back into the house to get it. He went under his window and watched Blue throw it out for him to catch. Once the broach was in his hand, he waved to Blue and took off, pinning the broach to his flannel shirt. He couldn’t be late. It was his first date with Keith since he moved back from Korea and they finally started dating since confessing to each other.

It felt like forever ago when Keith told him how he felt and hearing that Keith was leaving to go back to Korea made Lance realise that he didn’t want Keith to leave. So he made him a red lion plush which Keith exchanged with the blue lion plush he made for Lance but had been too scared to give to him. After Keith moved back and surprised Lance on his way to school one day, they exchanged the lions again and Lance couldn’t help but look at red lion and start thinking of Keith. Ugg, he was a mess but honestly, he didn’t care.

He finally reached the bus stop and waiting for him was Keith, his hair hidden under a familiar grey beanie.

“Keith!” the purple eyed young man looked up and that slight smile Lance fell for came to his face. “Am I late?”

Keith shook his head, “no you’re early. I just got here early so I could meet you here.”

“Oh. I also see you wore the beanie I made you.” Lance said looking at the grey beanie Lance had made Keith as a thank you when Keith had been there when Lance was rejected by someone he had liked for a really long time. Lance was pretty sure that’s when he started to feel something for Keith.

“Yeah, I wanted to. Do I look ok?”

“You look perfect.” Lance said, smiling at how Keith’s face turned red.

Just then, the bus with the final stop to the town’s aquarium approached the bus stop.

As a way to change the subject so he wouldn’t still be embarrassed, Keith said, “Since we’re early, let’s take this bus instead of the one we agreed on.”

Lance nodded and once the bus stopped, headed on with Keith behind him. After they tapped their passes, Lance led them to the back of the bus. Even though there was enough space to sit normally, Keith sat himself closer to Lance, not that the Guardian of the Cards minded.

“Your broach is crooked.” Keith pointed out on Lance’s flannel. “Can I?” Lance nodded, giving Keith permission to fix it. “This must be different to have than the Lion Gun or Water Bow.”

“Those were a lot closer to my body. I mean, I dragged you with me to go buy the earrings to match the Water Bow’s dormant form and that was hell. It wouldn’t have been an issue if my mother wasn’t like ‘you have pierced ears so they always have to have earrings in them all the time.’” Lance complained as a way to distract himself from how close Keith was now to him. Though when Keith looked up and saw how close Lance’s face was, he seemed to realise that himself as he moved away slightly after fixing the Dream Staff broach.

“Speaking of which, has there been any new attacks?”

Lance shook his head. Just weeks ago the changed Sakura Cards, now Lance Cards became clear and new cards seemed to appear. Some were similar to the original cards, other different. Point was, Lance didn’t know how or why they were appearing. All he knew was that his Water Bow had to be replaced with the Dream Staff in order to catch them. They couldn’t be sensed by anyone except Lance, which made Keith worry about being able to protect Lance.

“I know we should be worried about any attacks, but let’s not think about cards attacking today ok? I just want to enjoy this date.”

Keith worried look was replaced with one of understanding. “Ok. Let’s worry about our date then. Thanks again for inviting me.”

“Of course. The aquarium is one of my favourite places. Funnily enough, it’s where I caught my favourite Card.”

“Watery? At the aquarium? How?”

“You’ll see.”

* * *

 

“Wait, you snuck into the aquarium at night? And Hunk’s bodyguards knew what you were doing?” Keith asked as they left the penguin show. Lance had filled Keith in that it was during the penguin show that Watery had first appeared and Keith thought that’s when he captured it but Lance corrected him.

“We’ve snuck onto school grounds when it’s closed. How is sneaking into an aquarium any different?” Lance asked

“Maybe because unlike school, this has way more security cameras? Seriously how did you not get caught? Wasn’t Watery like your 3rd or 4th card?”

“I’m just that amazing. Shame you didn’t seem to think so when you first came here.” Lance teased.

“Glad I think differently now.” Keith said, watching Lance get shy at the comment has he followed him up an escalator.

“Yeah, lucky me. So we’re heading to past the café now, did you want to grab something to eat?”

“I thought you said you were making something?” Keith asked, remembering Lance promised to make Keith something.

“I did. Red Velvet cupcakes but that’s for our trip back. Oh, come here!” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him up that last stairs of the escalator and dragged him to the landing that lead to the long spiral ramp that was pressed up against a tall cylindrical tank. “Look at all the fish! I’m so glad they were able to fix this.”

“Did it break?” Keith asked as he followed Lance, hoping Lance wouldn’t let go of his hand.

“Watery broke it when I came here with Shiro. It filled the whole café area downstairs until the door to the freezer area was broken down. Now they have a system that will open a draining system in case it happens again but the glass they have on this is much thicker so they’re hopeful it won’t happen again.”

“That had to be terrifying.”

“A bit, but thankfully I’m a good swimmer. We need to try the snow latte.”

“Snow latte?”

“It has ice cream in it. I know it sounds strange, but it’s so good. Hey, if we’re lucky maybe we can get a table by the tank.” Lance looked over the railing to see if there were any available when he spotted a familiar looking worker. “Wait, is that…?”

Keith looked over the railing and saw someone looking up at them and he knew exactly who that was. How could he forget, he got along with him even less than Lance before they became close. Lance’s older brother, Louis.

It seemed like seconds before Lance and Keith were seated at a table by the tank, Louis standing by their table, his full attention on Keith.

In attempts to break the tense silence, Lance asked his brother, “I thought you weren’t working today. What are you doing here?”

“Someone called in sick.” Louis answered still staring Keith down, who hadn’t turned his gaze away yet.

“Right, um, Keith, let’s order.” No answer as the two still had their staring contest, “Should we get the snow latte? Are you lacteous intolerant? I can’t remember if that was you or Axca.” Lance asked, mentioning Keith’s cousin.

“I’m not, she is.” Was all Keith said, not even looking away from Louis

Lance knew he had to get his brother away from them or they’d be stuck like that for a while. “Um Louis, two Snow Lattes please.”

“Coming right up.” The older McClain said, staring Keith down a little while longer before turning and heading to the bar. Lance let out a sigh of relief when his brother was finally gone.

“Wait, I never greeted your brother. I should have done that.”

“Does it really bother you that much?” Lance asked

“well, it’s just…I know we don’t get along but neither did you and Axca and she’s my cousin and you guys get along great now and my parents love you and we’re going out now and, I just want to get along with your family.”

Lance couldn’t help but feel giddy that Keith wanted to get along with his family now that they were dating. “My dad likes you. I mean when he gave me the tickets, he practically suggested I go with you. My mom was asking about you when you were in Korea and my sisters would not stop teasing me about you the whole time I got back from the airport with Azul. Louis is just one guy in my big family, its ok if he doesn’t like you.”

“I know, but I want your whole family to like me. I’m dating you and I don’t want anything to strain your relationship with either of us.”

Taking hold of Keith’s hand, Lance said, “the fact that you care this much, that shows it won’t be strained. Don’t worry so much about Louis, my family will deal with him. He’ll get over it. They know I like you too much to have to deal with him.”

Keith seemed a bit more relieved as he squeezed Lance’s hands. “Alright. I guess I’ll have to trust you.”

Just then a loud crack echoed through the room. Keith and Lance looked up to see a large crack in the glass of the large cylinder tank that started to grow bigger and bigger. Before either of them could move, the glass broke quickly filling the room with water. Lance and Keith were pushed away from each other from the force of the water but Keith was the first one to break through the surface.

“Lance!” there was no sign of his boyfriend. Keith was sure the reason for the tank breaking was a new Card but he really hoped it didn’t go after Lance except he knew how Cards acted. He took a deep breath and dived back down. It didn’t matter if Lance was a good swimmer, he had to find him.

Lance had never been more thankful that he was able to take quick breaths when learning to swim, though it wasn’t a deep enough one. He could feel his chest starting to hurt as he finally opened his eyes. The last time this happened, Watery had wrapped herself around his ankle like she had done to the penguin during the show. Now there was something around his ankle but it wasn’t a tendril of water. This looked like a black spiral. Lance brought his other foot up and pushed against the spiral hard which thankfully got it to let go. Lance was expecting it to attack him but it disappeared and as it did, Lance felt that water shift and move. He also noticed a very welcoming figure swimming towards him. He grabbed the hand outstretched to him and let himself be pulled up to break through the surface, where he immediately started coughing from the lack of air.

“Lance, are you ok?” Keith asked, holding Lance as close as possible.

Wrapping his arms around Keith neck, Lance nodded. “I’m fine. What about you?”

“Just glad you’re ok. I guess someone turned that drain system on, the water is going down.”

So that’s what the movement had been. Sure enough the water was going down and Lance could feel himself sinking. Once he felt the floor again, Lance was swept off his feet by Keith.

“Wh-what are you doing? I’m fine.” Lance asked, holding onto Keith tighter

“You were down there longer than me and say what you like about being able to swim, you were running out of breath weren’t you?” Keith asked as he walked to the set of steps on the other side of where the tank had been. Louis was standing there looking worried but relieved when he saw Lance in Keith’s arms.

“Lance! Are you ok?” he called

“I’m fine, really.” He let Keith sit him down on the steps, not really letting go of one of Keith’s arms. “Just reminded of last time.” He said, tugging Keith’s sleeve for him to understand hopefully. The nod he got told him he got his message across. He noticed that his bag was floating in the small lake of water that filled the room. “Ahh! My cupcakes!”

“Wait here, I’ll go get it.” Keith said as he went down to go fish Lance’s bag out.

“The kid? I can’t believe you were serious about dating him.” Louis said, not taking any time to bad talk Keith.

Lance glared up at his brother, “shut up! You know he realised he was being rude and wanted to try and be nicer to you, though honestly, you don’t deserve it.”

“Just let him know if he even thinks about hurting you, I will hunt him down.”

Lance rolled his eyes. Louis had been more affected by so many different Cards compared to the rest of his family, so he was always 10 times more protective. Lance had been waiting for him to admit he knew Lance had magic but he never did. Keith came splashing back over and held Lance’s bag as Lance quickly undid the zipper and pulled out the medium sized Tupperware tub and opened it. The cupcakes were mush, floating in red water and the icing a clumpy mess.

“Ahh! No!”

* * *

 

“This is the worst. I can’t believe another card attacked.” Lance said as he and Keith waited for Louis to be clear by his boss to leave so he could take them home. “Even worse, it ruined my date again.”

“Again? Oh wait, when you came with Shiro? That was a date?”

Lance thought back to when he came with Shiro, who in reality was the human form of the Moon Guardian of the Cards Kuro. Back then he was just Louis’ best friend that Lance had a crush on but now he was only a close friend who helped protect Lance. Now that he had an actual date to compare it to, he felt like it couldn’t compare. With Shiro was just an outing with someone he was close with. Today was an actual date with someone he liked.

“No not really. Not like this.”

“It might have been ruined, but I still enjoyed myself. Besides, we can consider the Card hunting tonight another date.”

“Oh yeah. I still need to tell you how I snuck in here last time. Though, compared to the museum, its way different.”

“Museum? You snuck into a museum? For what Card and how have you never gotten caught?”

“Silent and I’m just that amazing.”

Keith let out an amused huff, “well I’m dating you so it must be true.”


	3. Coming out to my spy mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has yet to tell his mother - who's kinda a spy - that he's gay and dating someone. The stress of keeping it quiet is getting to him though, and now, he just has to tell her. No pressure.

Keith closed the door to Korlia’s apartment. While he didn’t mind being here, things still felt awkward between them. Korlia was his mother but she had walked out on him and his father when he was only a kid. After his dad died, he was put into the system and placed with the Shiroganes. His godfathers did find out about him and was able to adopt him but they talked to the Shiroganes about them being next of kin when they saw how close Shiro and Keith got. They whole heartedly agreed and Keith was given two new families. Ulaz’s job was taking them out of the country and Keith didn’t want to move so it was arranged that he’d live with the Shiroganes while Ulaz’s job kept them out of the country.

The Korlia came back. Ulaz told him she wanted to talk to him and while he really didn’t want to, Shiro suggested he just do it for closure. He listened to her story as to why she left because of her job and how she hated it and Keith decided to give her another chance, which led to him spending weekends with his mother, who he couldn’t even call ‘mom’ yet.

“Nice nail polish.”

Keith almost jumped when he realised his mother was sitting in the dining room. His mother was a hacker for some secret company and that was all he knew. Whenever he came over, she’d be glued to the dining room table on her laptop for hours. He was still not used to how quiet and sneaky she could be.

“thanks.” He said, looking at the black nail polish on his nails. “Lance did it for me.”

“Your friend from school right?”

Yeah, friend. More like boyfriend. He and Lance started dating around the time he moved in fully with the Shiroganes – though Ulaz and Thace did not let distance stop them from teasing him. Thing was, he never told his mom that he was into guys, let alone that he was dating one. He knew he shouldn’t care what she thought because she wasn’t there when he was trying to figure things out with what he liked but he was also trying to give her another chance and he couldn’t just keep something like this from her. It was like having to tell the Shiroganes all over again. Thace and Ulaz, obviously easy, but the Shiroganes were from Japan and LGBT issues weren’t really talked about so he had no clue if they’d be ok with it. Then of course he found out Shiro was pan and he felt like he could breathe again. He did not need the stress of that with his mother.

But, Lance asked multiple times if he could meet his mom and part of giving his mom another chance was showing off his boyfriend to the people that mattered. Lance had been there when he was dealing with the stress at first and he felt it was right for Lance to meet the reason for him being stressed at that time.

“Um, I was wondering if I could ask a favour?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think it’s ok if Lance comes over tonight for dinner? I know we order out but I kinda wanted you to meet him.”

Korlia looked up from her laptop to look at her son. “Are you sure?”

“If it’s ok.”

She nodded, “if he wants to, I don’t mind.”

“Cool. I’ll be in my room.”

Keith quickly disappeared into his room and let out a sigh. He didn’t need this stress again. As if he knew his boyfriend needed comfort, Lance’s ringtone started going off and Keith felt like he couldn’t answer quickly enough.

“Oh thank god you called.” Keith said as he dropped his bag and flopped onto his bed

_“My boyfriend senses were tingling. Are you ok?”_

How did he get so lucky to date Lance? Honestly he couldn’t have been luckier with dating someone after figuring out what you liked. “I’m fine I guess. It’s just…you know how I’ve been thinking about coming out to my mom?”

_“Wait, have you?”_

“Not yet. I’ve just…I asked her if you could come to dinner tonight. I want to have you over and not hide who you are its just, I was stressing on telling the Shiroganes about me when I didn’t have to but I don’t have that confidence with her.”

_“Well, I know you want to give her another chance but I feel like if she doesn’t it could be hard to still work things out, but obviously I want you to.”_

“If you’re suggesting that we break up so I can’t make my already fragile relationship with my mother harder, that’s not happening. If I have to deal with it, I will.”

Lance sighed, _“I guess. I just don’t want to make things worse.”_

“You won’t. I just don’t know if I should tell her before you get here or after.”

_“How about after, in case you need an escape you can come with me?”_

Keith sighed; he was actually going to do this. He was sick of hiding his relationship and if his mom didn’t accept it, well he didn’t want to think about that.

* * *

 

“I can see where you got the bad hairstyle from.”

“Lance, shut up.”

“She’s got a rat’s tail Keith and you’ve got a mullet. Bad hairstyles are hereditary with you guys. Makes me wonder what you dad had.”

“My dad looks like _Otou-san._ ” Keith reminded as he filled glasses with ice, as Lance leaned on him with his chin sitting on Keith’s shoulder

“Huh, like mother, like son then.”

“You never seem to complain about my hair while you’re running your hands through it.” Keith said closing the freezer and nudging Lance so he could move back. Lance just wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, making the shorter boy sigh.

“I like you hair, I’m just pointing out the bad hairstyles you and your mom have. She seems nice enough.”

“It’s not that she isn’t, it’s just weird. She knows a lot about me from Thace, because he’s my godfather on her side, but Thace didn’t tell me anything because I always asked him not to.” Keith moved with Lance attached to his back and put the glasses on the dining table while he waited for his mom to come back upstairs from getting the Indian food they ordered for dinner tonight. Resting his hands on Lance’s, Keith leaned back against Lance. “I want to ask more about her but she’s got so many secrets to keep because of her job, I sometimes wonder if it’s even worth it.”

“She came back for a reason. I don’t think she’d be bothered much if you asked questions. I mean, you’re going to tell her something you’ve kept close to you for a while. I think that constitutes you asking questions.”

Keith knew Lance was right, but trying to create the bond between him and his mother was hard. Hearing keys in the door, Lance let Keith go and sat in the closest chair, Keith going to help his mom bring the bag in.

“Here, you take the drinks. I hope your hungry Lance.” Korlia said handing Keith the bag with their drinks

“Starving. Do you need any help?” Lance asked

“No. we all got different things so we can eat out the boxes.”

Keith took the drinks out of the bag and he felt like he had to say something. Last time he felt like this, he and the Shiroganes were about the start their movie night and he was brining over the popcorn and had this feeling like he had to tell them now. He was getting that feeling again.

“Can I talk to you?” he asked his mother, pulling her into the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

“What? What’s wrong?” she asked sounding concerned

“I need to tell you something and I have a feeling if I don’t do it now, I’ll never say it.”

Korlia looked at her son concerned. “What is it?”

Keith took a deep breath, “Lance isn’t my friend really. He’s more like…my boyfriend?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”                                                                                                                                         

Keith couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that comment. She was always correcting his grammar. “I’m telling you. I’m gay.”

“I know.”

“Wait, what?”

“Keith,” Korlia said softly, “my job basically classifies me as a spy. I learn to notices things, like the bite mark you had on your collarbone last week when I picked you up from Lance’s house because of a ‘project’. Then there’s the fact that your ringtone is different when he calls compared to everyone else. Also when we met, you were wearing a jacket that was too big for you but judging from looking at Lance, would fit him perfectly.”

Keith stared at his mother before groaning and hiding his face. “Are you fucking serious? I went through all that stress again for nothing? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was waiting for you to tell me. I only recently started being your mother, I wasn’t about to start asking questions I didn’t have the right to know. Besides, I’m the one that asked Thace and Ulaz to be your godfathers and they were engaged when I asked them, so I thought you would have known I wouldn’t have a problem with it.”

That…made sense. He knew that Thace and Ulaz were his godparents on his mother’s side and he knew they were married. That’s why telling them was no issue compared to everyone else. Obviously his mom had to of known; the two wore stackable rings on their fingers.

“Uggg! All that fucking stress for nothing.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise it would be that bad.”

“Is everything ok?” Lance called from the dining table

“Everything’s fine. Don’t worry. Oh Lance, have anyone ever told you the story with Keith and our cat?” Korlia asked as she left the kitchen, a still annoyed Keith following.

“Cat? I don’t think so. I don’t know a ton of stories about Keith when he was younger.”

“Well, Keith was always loved on by our cat so he was always licked by her. Did you know that he would always try licking her back?”

“Really?”

“That’s not true!”

“Keith I have video evidence. I’ll show you after dinner, but my goodness, the amount of fur we’d find in his mouth if we didn’t keep an eye on him.”

Keith groaned. While he was happy his mom knew now, he wasn’t happy about this new development.


	4. You move like art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's still annoyed with how Lance yelled at him eariler but after an encounter with Lotor, Keith is finally going to get through to Lance

Keith’s hands were messy with paint but he didn’t care about how it seemed to be getting anywhere. He was still annoyed with Lance and what he had said, though he could understand why he said it. Keith knew he was privileged. The art industry was hard to get a leg up in but he was already part of a famous artist circle because he was given a chance to apply because of his mom and godfather. Most people didn’t get that opportunity, let alone so early in their college career. He got why Lance was upset that Keith didn’t seem to care, but Keith did. He just didn’t think Lance had to be so worried about finding a job. He wasn’t just saying Lance was a good dancer just for saying sake. Lance was an amazing dancer. Back when the first started the lie that they were dating, Lance was stuck in the building that housed the dance studios because of the rain and Keith decided to act like the good pretend boyfriend he was and go get himself. He watched through the window as Lance’s body moved to the music, his moves as fluid as paint strokes. He knew that Lance had once dated Lotor, one of the older students but he couldn’t match up to Lance in his opinion. Keith could watch Lance dance all day, though that might have also been his crush talking.

Ok yes, he had a crush on Lance, who he always seemed to be pissing off. He knew it was kind of kindergarten of him, but still. When they weren’t screaming at each other, he and Lance were able to connect better than anyone else in his life. Lance was understanding and caring and he wasn’t blind to how good looking Lance was. He didn’t understand how Lance had such low confidence in himself that he seemed to think he needed to rush to find a job that could be so easily available to him with his talents.

After Lance got mad at him and told him to leave him alone, Keith had locked himself in the art practise room he had been in when working on his spray paint projects. As tempting as it would have been to use spray-paint to show his feelings, he hadn’t grabbed his mask before leaving and he was in no mood to start getting light headed from the fumes. He was upset and angry and didn’t want to be around Lance.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Keith took a deep breath before glaring over his shoulder to see Lotor dressed to the 9s, looking smug.

“What do you want Lotor?”

“I was wondering why I hadn’t seen you or that boyfriend of yours at the art mixer. You do know that’s tonight don’t you?”

God he wanted to punch Lotor partially to get him to shut up, another as revenge for him breaking Lance’s heart.

“Yeah I know, but Lance is sick so we can’t go.”

“Oh, shame. Not that it would have made a difference. Anyone knows Lance has no chance at even getting a job with a dance company. All the extra hours do nothing for him.”

Keith’s grip on his paint brush tightened. “And you know this apparently?”

“I dated him out of pity, but I have no desire to keep dead weight around.”

Keith couldn’t take anymore. It didn’t matter how upset with Lance he was, he wasn’t going to stand there and listen to Lotor insult him. He picked up the container of brush water and stomped over to Lotor, not hesitating to throw the murky water into Lotor’s face.

While he sputtered, Keith growled, “insult my boyfriend again and it’ll be the last thing you do. The only dead wright around here is you and your massive ego.”

“You’ll pay for that!” Lotor yelled

“Like I care what you think. Get lost.” Keith pushed Lotor out of his face and slammed the door behind him, locking it so Lotor could only pound at the door and curse at him while he went to go refill his brush water. Lotor couldn’t be more wrong about Lance.

But what if this is all Lance knew? He spent hours in classes with Lotor, who was not one to not say what was on his mind. Lance wanted to do well and Keith…he had kinda brushed Lance’s concerns off. It was one thing to be overconfident in someone, but if they didn’t have that same confidence in themselves, it went nowhere really. And Lance had no confidence in himself. He was starting to see more of why Lance was so upset. And instead of trying to figure that out there, he was locked in the art room while Lance was still suffering.

Yeah, Lance would so want to date him.

* * *

 

He got back to the dorm where he was greeted with coughing. He found Lance standing in the kitchen having a coughing fit, seeming weak in the legs. Lance actually looked close to collapsing but Keith reached him before he could.

“What are you doing out of bed?”

“I was thirsty.” Lance rasped, trying to clear his throat.

Keith quickly deposited him on one of the dining room chairs and grabbed Lance’s half full water bottle from the fridge and handed it to Lance. He took a seat on another chair as Lance took deep gulps and could finally breathe again. He looked worse than before, his hair a mess and his face paler than usual.

“Did you even eat?” Keith asked

“Yes, but Chinese is salty which made my cough worse. Where’d you go anyway? I called for you but you didn’t answer and then I realised you left.”

“I was painting at one of the art room. Guess who decided to drop by?”

“Who? You have paint on your neck.”

“I was covered in paint earlier and Lotor. I had the pleasure of throwing dirty paint water in his face.”

“What for?” Lance asked

“The asshole was insulting you, saying you can’t dance and all that.”

Lance was silent, fiddling with the cover of his water bottle. “I’m not really.”

“Ok, stop! I’m so sick of you doing that, acting you’re not good at dancing. Have you seen yourself dance? The way you move is art itself. Ok yes I have a job because of my mom and godfather, but you have no need to rush to secure a job because anyone who sees you will be completely demanding to have you. I don’t know why you can’t see what I see.”

“Lotor always said I needed to do better.” Lance said

“Yeah, well Lotor is an ass so I wouldn’t go and take his word for it. Lance that time I came to get you from the dance studio and it was pouring outside? I’ve never seen someone move like that. That’s why I don’t see the point of having to go to those mixers. Once someone sees you in your element, they’ll know they need you at their dance company or that they need to offer you a job.”

Lance finally looked up from his water bottle, “do you really think that?”

“Yes Lance, I do. I could watch you dance all the time.”

Lance let out a little laugh, his face turning slightly red. “Easy there mullet. I might think you actually like me or something.”

“And what if I do?” Keith didn’t know why he said that but he had to guess Lotor pushing his buttons had something to do with it. Technically he had no reason to pick a fight with Lotor but where Lance was concerned, anytime that egotistical asshole badmouthed Lance, he wanted to kick his face in.

“Wait? Are you serious? Keith, be honest please. Do you actually like me, like…?”

“Like I actually want to be your boyfriend? Yeah I do.”

Lance stared at Keith, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “But, but we fight all the time.”

“Yeah, I know. I know I do things that piss you off or get on your nerves but the way I feel about you, it surprised me to but I know it’s real. I want this to be real but I get it if you don’t-”

“No! No, I… I do feel the same. I’ll be honest, you can annoy the crap out of me and I wonder what’s with my taste in guys sometimes, but your nice when I need it and you’re the one who suggested that I get Blue registered as a therapy cat because you saw how stressed I was. I just thought I didn’t have a chance and after our argument earlier, I thought you’d never be interested anyway.”

Keith stared at Lance, like he couldn’t believe just how similar their thought process was. Maybe if they talked more often then get on the other’s nerves, they could have reached there sooner.

“How are you feeling right now?” Keith asked. “Do you think you can come somewhere with me?”

“What, with my cold? I mean I’m not sneezing or anything.” Lance said, watching Keith disappear into Lance’s own room before coming out with Lance’s oversized galaxy cardigan.

“Put this on.” He instructed as he grabbed his keys and grabbed Lance’s shoes for heading between dance classes.

“Where are you taking me?” Lance asked as he pulled his cardigan on, pulling his shoes on after.

“I need to show you something. Get on my back.”

Lance looked like he wanted to ask thousand questions but he saved his breath and climbed onto Keith’s back like he was told. Keith locked the door behind them, ignoring the looks they got from anyone they passed on their way outside. They were silent as they walked across campus to the art building that housed the work rooms. He got Lance to help him tap his ID on the reader and hit the disability button to open the door so Keith wouldn’t have to struggle to open the door. Keith took him to the same room he had locked himself for hours in and unlocked the door, asking Lance to turn on the lights.

Sitting in the middle of the floor was a large canvas that was covered in different shades of blue but the picture was well seen.

“Is that…me?” Lance asked, recognising his practise crop hoodie on the person, their body moving even if the picture was stationary.

“I told you watching you was like art.”

“How long have you been working on this?”

Keith hiked Lance higher up on his back, “2 days, I was mostly doing a lot more blending when I was in here and Lotor came to bother me. Do you like it?”

Lance had hidden his face in Keith’s neck and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good. I have it scheduled to get framed next week. Maybe staring at it will help you see what I do and calm you down a little.”

Lance was sure just staring at what Keith saw him as would do more.


	5. Drunken forgotten conffession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of partying and drinking, Lance is being stared at by the whole school. Why? Because apparently, he drunkenly confessed to Keith the night before. Ticket to not here please, or not. Not if Keith has anything to say about it

Lance’s head was pounding. He was never going to another party with Matt. Pidge’s brother was notorious for drinking people under the table. Lance was an idiot if he thought he’d be fine. Hunk was already gone so thankfully he was avoiding a lecture. He hoped he didn’t bump into Professor Coran though, he always seemed to appear at random moments, and he didn’t know who was worse to get a lecture from, his best friend and roommate or his favourite professor who was kinda like his uncle. He could do without either honestly. As he pulled on his clothes and grabbed his things for his morning routine, he checked his phone. There were a lot of texts and messages from people telling him congrats and how they were happy for him which left him confused. What did he do that would of get that reaction? He passed a few exams but his parents would be more the ones to congratulate him, not people he knew on campus. He decided to ignore it as he brushed his teeth, put his face moisturizers on and got ready. He was out the dorm and headed to the campus’ coffee house. He was so focused on his phone that he didn’t notice that people were staring at him and whispering to each other as he passed until he got nearer to the building that housed the coffee house.

Lance looked around as everyone seemed to stare at him. He hadn’t felt this uncomfortable since he wore his sister’s heels to high school. One, she paid him to break them out for her and two, they made his legs look fantastic. He had been the envy of girls with how easily he walked in them. Still though, everyone had been staring then and they were now. He quickly grabbed an orange cranberry muffin and got in line to order his drink.

“Hey Lance.” Plaxum, one of his biology lab partners, was thankfully not giving him any weird looks like everyone else. “Regular lemonade?”

“Ice coffee actually. I went to a party with Matt and my head is still slightly pounding, though the thought of having anything hot right now makes me sick to my stomach.” Lance said as he pulled out his ID and coffee reward card.

“Oh, so you were drinking last night?” Plaxum asked as she used a star hole-puncher on Lance’s reward card while she waited for the card machine to wake up.

“Yeah. I don’t know how Matt seems to convince me to try and out drink him, I never win. I’m pretty sure I blacked out too because I don’t remember getting back to my dorm.”

“So, how much of last night do you remember?” Plaxum asked swiping Lance’s ID for the school’s dining dollars

“Uhh, not sure. Why?”

“No reason. Just that, I’m proud of you for finally saying something.”

Now Lance was confused. What did he do at the party? Was that why everyone was staring at him? What did he say?

“What are you talking about? Plaxum, I don’t know what you could possibly mean.”

“Oh. Well, um. Maybe you should talk to one of your friends. I only over heard what happened. Let me got your drink.”

Lance was left there very confused. What the hell did he say or do that was making everyone on campus stare and whisper at him? He got his drink and dashed off to the library. It was the early afternoon and Lance knew that his usual place would be completely empty of people at this time. He did get looks from those working at the front desk but he quickly ignored it and ran up to the third floor of the library to hide in his usual study spot.

**_Matt, what happened at the party last night? Everyone’s been staring at me and I’m getting a little freaked out_ **

**_Mathew Holt, answer me right now!_ **

**_Don’t make me bug Pidge, I will tell her you told me to bug here when we both know she’s focused on her new project_ **

**_MATT!_ **

Lance knew it was only really a few minutes between the text messages but he needed answers. Maybe the coffee wasn’t a good idea, it was just amping him up more.

**_MATT!!!_ **

**Wha!**

**What? What do you want?**

Finally, answers

**_In case you didn’t read, I’ve got people staring and whispering at me, what happened last night?_ **

**Do you remember how I even got you to come with me?**

How Matt got him to go the party? Lance hadn’t been feeling the best, not after embarrassing himself in front of someone he liked. That someone being his physic class’s TA’s little brother, Keith. Keith was in the same class and way better than Lance. He always seemed to get Lance’s attention and while Lance made it seem like he wanted to compete, he really wanted the chance to impress Keith. It took convincing from Hunk, but he decided to try actually talking to him instead. So with the help of Plaxum, he got Keith’s regular coffee order. He didn’t take into account how nervous he’d be so when he actually saw Keith, he couldn’t speak in actual sentences, which made Keith, look at him weird. Then a few frat boys had been wildly pushing their friend around and one of them crashed into Lance, knocking him over and Keith’s coffee on him.

Lance decided not to go to class that day.

He was planning on eating the rest of the ice cream he and Hunk had been swiping from the dining hall when Matt came bursting, saying he would make Lance feel better. Next thing he knew, he was out of his lion onesie and in party clothes and in the lounge of one of the dorms with a drink in his hand and a mission to forget the earlier event.

**_Not really. I had been moping when you came bursting into my room_ **

**I told you Keith would be there**

No way, that couldn’t be true. That would have made him want to turn tail even more.

**I said how he had been worried when you disappeared after the frat boys crashed into you. You said ok but when you got there, you didn’t want to see him anymore so I gave you a few drinks to calm your nerves. I think you were so adamant about him not seeing you, you forgot you wanted to see him first, just a little**

Ok, yeah. He had forgotten that, but it was starting to sound familiar. He still couldn’t believe when he heard Keith would be at the party, he went with his usual instinct to go be near him but thankfully after his mind remembered what happened after, he tried to get out of it. That still didn’t explain why he was getting all the looks. It couldn’t have been for getting knocked over.

**_You’re leaving something out._ **

**Weeellll, you got really drunk really quickly. I tried keeping an eye on you and then you somehow bumped into Keith.**

Oh no

**You know how Yuri acted in Yuri on Ice? You were kinda like that but no stripping or pole dancing.**

Please no

**You were all over Keith and you kept telling him how you wanted to impress him but you couldn’t succeed and how he thought you were an idiot but you still liked him**

God no, please no.

**And then you straight out confessed, saying how you thought he was really pretty and how you wanted a chance to date him just once. I think there was also something about how you wanted him to look at you like he looks at hippos?**

This wasn’t happening right?

**Anyway, after that, you got upset because I think you broke him and you thought he was rejecting you so you asked to at least get one kiss and you, well.**

**_Tell me I didn’t_ **

**You did. Smacked one right on him. But hey, he kissed back! You two were on the dance floor making out until you passed out in his arms. He helped me get you back to your dorm after.**

**I know it sounds bad, but it really isn’t. I think he likes you too. Though seeing how everyone saw you, it’s no surprise you’ve been stared at.**

**But honestly, it’s not a bad thing. I’m surprised you don’t remember though.**

**Lance?**

**Lance, are you there? Don’t tell me I broke you**

**Lance? Hello? Do I need to call Hunk?**

Lance was not in the building anymore because Lance drunkenly confessed to his crush and kissed him? What Lance needed to do was go hide in a dark corner and hope to never see anyone ever again.

Lance didn’t even think as he left his things, his mind only on getting back to his dorm, maybe booking a ticket home and never coming back that he didn’t notice that as he went down the main stairs, Keith was heading up the side stairs to where he knew Lance would usually study. Of course all he found was Lance’s bag and barely eaten remains of what had been his breakfast. If anything, it gave him an even bigger resolve to go find Lance.

* * *

 

Lance talked himself out of buying the ticket home, but it had been really close. After Matt realised Lance finally knew what had happened, Lance was flooded with messages from his friends but he ignored them all, shutting his phone in his jacket drawer and not moving from his cocoon of blankets. How did this happen? How did the embarrassment with Keith go from bad to worse? Lance didn’t care if Keith had apparently kissed him back, Keith could not see him, not after he embarrassed himself so badly. He had been so deep in his mess of yelling at himself, he almost missed the sound of his door being opened. He tensed thinking it was Hunk, but the footsteps were too light.

“Lance?”

God, why was this happening?

“Go away!” he yelled as he heard Keith move closer

“I want to talk to you. Can you at least come out from there?” he heard Keith ask as he put his hands on Lance’s back

“No, go away!”

Keith sighed. “Ok, I need you to listen to me ok, because I’m not leaving.” Lance was scared Keith would say that. “Look I want to talk to you about last night. I heard you don’t really remember what happened?”

“Don’t worry, Matt told me every dirty detail. Can you leave me alone so I can die of embarrassment already?”

“Lance, just shut up ok? I know you were drunk but I’ve seen Shiro get drunk enough times to know how truth is spilled out when your drunk and judging from how your acting now, obviously what you said is true.”

“Ok, thanks, you can leave now!”

Keith let out a huff of annoyance. Lance didn’t care. “For god sake. Lance, you know you kissed me last night.”

“Wish I could say I can’t forget but I don’t even fucking remember! Will you stop torturing me and just leave? I’ve embarrassed myself in front of you enough already.”

“Lance I had been worried when you disappeared before class. Wanna know why? Because it was the first time you came to talk to me and I’ve been trying to get myself to come talk to you. I was hoping I’d get to see you and then you were at the party and you were complete drunk and spouting out how you liked me and now you won’t even face me?”

“Can you really expect me too?”

“Seeing how I feel the same about you, I’d hope so.”

“You’re just saying that!”

“Just saying? No I’m not. You’ve watched me, do you really know me to pretend to like someone?”

No, he didn’t. Keith wasn’t one to play with a person’s feelings. Still though, Lance couldn’t believe Keith felt the same.

“Look, I’d rather have our first kiss not taste of cheap alcohol, so maybe if you can emerge from your cocoon, I’d like the chance to prove to you I do feel the same.”

Lance was silent for a while and Keith was about to think he’d lost his chance when Lance finally spoke. “They’d all be staring.”

“I can get Shiro to grab us something from the dining hall and bring it up here. We don’t have to go outside.”

“Aren’t you going to miss classes?”

“I think this is a little more important. Now hurry up getting out of that cocoon. I want to actually see your face again.”


	6. Stand in Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have to act as stand ins for so to planets can join in the marragie of their heirs who ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously written before season 6, so I have no clue what the issue with Shiro and Kuron would be but I needed something, hence the bit in the first paragraph

“Well, never thought this would happen.”

“Lance, this is your fault.” Keith said

You might be wondering how they got into this situation. Well, the Red and Blue Paladin had been asked by Princess Allura to go and help a planet, their forces stretched thin again – though Shiro needed the time to rebond with the Black Lion and talk to Kuron – and they had been given permission that the couple could take a one day break if they finished early. Dying for a chance to woo his new boyfriend, Lance agreed and he and Keith went down to the planet where they were in a conflict with another planet because of their missing heirs.

It had been rather easy to figure out what had happened, especially when they heard one of the hires had been in an arraigned marriage. What they didn’t expect was that they’d want Keith and Lance to play to proxy’s so the two planets could marry the already gone couple as a way to have a connection.

Lance failed to see how this was his fault though.

They were waiting in one of the chambers for representatives of each planet to bring wedding clothes for them to wear. They already let Allura know what was going on and she told them to just go with it.

“The disappearance of their heirs could have resulted in a fight. Instead they’re respecting the decision and deciding to join their planets in marriage. If you have to hold their place at the alter then so be it.”

“How exactly do I explain to my mother when I finally see her again that I got married to a guy I’ve been dating for almost a month?” Lance asked

“By hoping my mom doesn’t hurt you first when she finds out this happened.” Keith said, leaving Lance to shudder a bit. Korlia was a bit terrifying and asking her for her blessing to date Keith was nerve racking enough.

“I fail to see how this is my fault.” Lance said in retaliation to Keith’s earlier statement.

“You’re the one who pointed out they ran away to get married.”

“What was I supposed to say? They were about to start swinging swords if we didn’t calm them down. We should be happy that it did instead of fulling the fire.”

“But marriage Lance? Really?”

“Keith, we’re not actually getting married. We’re just standing in for them so they have something that proves they approve of the relationship. What are you getting so worked up about?”

Keith turned away from Lance and stayed silent. Lance knew Keith well enough to know that when he got quiet without any obvious signs of answering, the answer was something big. Lance moved closer to the bed Keith was sitting on, waiting for Keith to say something.

“My parents, they never got married. Not like they could seeing how my mom is a purple alien but they always talked about how they wanted to. Then my mom left. My dad always said he wished he just did it, even if it wasn’t official. Then I met Shiro’s parents and they’ve been together since they were in high school. To me, marriage wasn’t something that’s taken lightly.”

Lance got that. His parents always said that marriage wasn’t something that was taken lightly. With Keith’s family situations, he understood why it took so long for Keith to even agree to dating him. He didn’t want to be hurt like his dad had been when his mom had left, whether it was for Keith’s safety or not. Marriage had to be a completely other level.

“Oh, I get it.”

“I mean, it’s not like I wouldn’t want to. I mean, we’re in a war and even if we defeat the rest of the opposing side, we’d still have so much work to do to at least fix everything. We can’t run away to be together like the heirs did.” Keith said, sounding like he was trying to explain himself but Lance didn’t need him to.

“No, really, I get it. I’ve heard the same thing from my parents and honestly, if I got married and my mom wasn’t there, she’s skin me alive. There’s no rush to get married you know. What we have here, you, me taking a risk in this whole mess? This is just fine and if it evolves, well then. Best how I met my significant other story ever! We met saving the galaxy.”

Keith let out an amused huff, “he was annoying and talked a lot.”

“His hair was horrible and his temper was worse.” Lance shot back with a smile

“But he always did what was right and made me feel calm.” Keith said, giving Lance that smile he loved

“And he made me feel like the luckiest guy on the planet whenever he trusted me and smiled at me.” Lance sighed wistfully.

“We’re saps aren’t we?” Keith asked rhetorically but Lance answered him anyway.

“Best way too be.”

The door to the room opened and a person from each planet walked in, the clothes in their hands.

“We ask that we can have you dress in separate rooms. You’ll see each other at the altar. We thought we should also tell you that we seal our marriages with pinning the groom to the ground.” The native alien explained

“Um, ouch. I guess that’s his job because we’ll be here all night if I try.” Lance said

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

Keith was not gentle as Lance’s head spun after he hit the floor but the kiss on cheek he got as an apology as he was pinned to the floor made up for it, slightly. He really hoped Galra marriage traditions weren’t like this, because he didn’t think he could survive public humiliation on his wedding day again.


	7. A day in the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after the war was over wasn't anything like they orginally thought it would be, but spending a day with their boy was worth it always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laith originally belongs to [aku-usagi](http://aku-usagi.tumblr.com/post/170542417405/laith-mckogane-idk-how-this-happened-and-why) on tumber. Click their name to check out their post about him

“When is daddy coming back home?” Laith asked holding onto Keith’s hand as they walk through the castle ship that had become their home after the paladins had realised life on Earth wasn’t the same. Hunk was on Balmera with Shay and Pidge was at Olkarion most of the time but the castle ship had become their home all those years fighting against the Galra. Now that it was all over, trying to go back into a semi-normal life wasn’t possible. Shiro never felt like he could be part of Earth again, not with his PTSD fluctuating. His parents had been more than understanding, especially since they saw Allura and how she helped.

The teasing for Shiro’s mom wanting grandkids was something they all brought up, even after the birth of Juniberry.

Lance loved being back with his family but being a teacher at the Garrison wasn’t for him. Keith just didn’t feel right on Earth either. They stayed long enough to get married on the beach, with Lance’s family in attendance like Lance promised they’d be before they went back to the castle ship. Lance became a diplomat for Earth and Altea by extension and Keith worked with the Blade to find any still lingering powers who wanted to attempt another Galra uprising. He pulled back on the missions after they adopted Laith.

Laith looked so much like them, that Pidge teased them that he had to of been from an alternative universe. Keith’s purple eyes and thick hair, but Lance’s hair colour and personality. Laith could still take down training bots, much to Lance’s displeasure that his son was so into fighting like his dad, but he could make fast friends with anyone. He learned quick too, seeming to absorb all the teaching material he was given, complete opposite of his parents who admitted how hard school work could be when they were kids. He loved being with his parents and with the switch of Lance being the one away from the castle more often, Keith took the chance to spoil the hell out of Laith as much as he could, so Laith wouldn’t feel unloved. Lance would be worse when he came back and when there were no missions for either of them, all bets were off. They were just glad Laith was still kind and always able to behave.

“Daddy’s still on his diplomatic mission remember. He’ll be back soon, he took Blue with him.”

At the sound the Lance’s lion’s name, a small purple robotic lion that looked like a hybrid of Red and Blue poked his head out of Laith’s jacket hood. It had been a gift from Pidge to help Laith from missing Lance too much when he went on his diplomatic trips

“Iris wants to see Blue and Daddy too!” Laith said, showing his robotic companion.

“I’m sure she does. Why don’t we go to the observation deck and see if we can spot them?”

Tugging on Keith’s hand, Laith asked, “Can we take some of the food Uncle Hunk sent us and have a picnic? Maybe if Daddy sees how much fun we’re having, he’ll come back faster.”

Keith gave his son a small smile. “Who knows, maybe? You want to go ahead and I’ll go get the food?”

“Yeah!” he immediately agrees. Keith wasn’t surprised, he was just like his daddy. Quick smiles and off to avoid work.

“Alright, go ahead.” Keith let go of Laith’s hand so the boy could go running ahead. Keith should of turned off to go to the kitchen but he wanted to hear something first.

“DADDY!” there it was. Lance was back early and wanted to surprise Laith.

“How is my favourite boy? Did you miss daddy?” Lance’s voice flowed from the observation deck as Keith got closer

“Yeah!”

“How much did you miss me?”

Keith got to the door just in time to see Laith in Lance’s arms spreading his hands out as much as he could. “This much!”

“That much? Oh aren’t I the luckiest dad in the whole galaxy.” He said pressing a kiss to Laith’s cheek as the boy cuddles close to his dad. “Bet papa got you good huh? You didn’t even know that he knew I was here.”

“Really?” Laith turned around and started waving his hand at Keith who walked up to his husband and child. “Papa, you knew daddy was here?”

“Of course I did. Did you like the surprise? I guess he heard we wanted to have the picnic and got here as quick as he could.”

“Yeah! Daddy, let’s have a picnic.”

“A picnic with my two favourite boys? But of course, but first.” Lance twisted Laith out of the way so he could kiss Keith. “I really needed that. I missed my two boys.”

“We did too. Try not to go away for like, a month.”

“Babe, trust me, if I get my way, it’ll be two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start yelling at me, there's a sequel later in the week don't worry


End file.
